The Sidney Kimmel Cancer Center is a nonprofit research institute founded in 1991 with USPH grant supported research programs in cancer genetics, cell biology, hematology and hematopoiesis and immunology, and vascular biology. The center has grown rapidly to 23 investigators and over 170 support staff. The Sidney Kimmel Cancer Center Campus consists of two buildings, one recently constructed, and includes the last two undeveloped lots on Torrey Pines Mesa. Building of research facilities on these lots will commence within the year. The Genome Core at SKCC was begun in 1995 and currently has 1.25 FTE providing services in Q-PCR, liquid handling robotics, custom array manufacture, and Affymetrix microarrays. The proposed purchase of the new Affymetrix microarray scanner and fluidics station will allow the continued operation of the Affymetrix service, while decreasing the array costs per gene by fourfold, and increasing throughput with improved machine design. Six major and twenty two other users have been identified at SKCC whose research programs either require this system or would be significantly enhanced by continued access to this technology. All of the major users and many of the other users have already used this system. One of the highlights includes two separate groups that have used the Affymetrix system to identify genes that appear to be important in prostate cancer progression.